leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bard
Bard, Wędrujący Opiekun (wym. Bard) jest jednym z bohaterów dostępnych w League of Legends. Umiejętności : Gdy Bard jest na Polach Sprawiedliwości, pojawiają się Święte Dzwonki na 10 minut. Zebranie ich przez niego sprawia, że zyskuje na 7 sekund 24% (+14% za każdy kolejny zebrany Święty Dzwonek) premii do prędkości ruchu (maksymalnie 80%), 20 pkt. (+1 za każdą 1 minutę po 5 minucie meczu) punktów doświadczenia oraz odzyskuje 12% maksymalnej many. Co 5 zebrany Święty Dzwonek wzmacnia jego Meepy. | Opis 2 = : Bard przyciąga do siebie niewielkie duchy zwane Meepami co / / / / sekund, maksymalnie może ich posiadać / / / / / / / / . Gdy zaatakuje, Meep rzuca się w stronę celu, zadając dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne równe 40 (+15 pkt. obrażeń za każde następne zebrane 5 Świętych Dzwonków po 150) (+30% mocy umiejętności), a następnie powraca do świata duchów. Po zebraniu 5 Świętych Dzwonków, Meep dodatkowo trafione cele o / / / / / % na 1 sekundę, a po zebraniu 25 świętych dzwonków obszar działania powiększa się o 150 jednostek wokół głównego celu i staje się stożkiem, który dodatkowo powiększa się po osiągnięciu 65 świętych dzwonków. | Poziomy = | Celowanie = Zew Wędrowca to umiejętność bierna, pozwalająca Bardowi zbierać Święte Dzwonki, zapewniające mu premię. Meepy to umiejętność będąca niefizycznym efektem przy trafieniu. | Obrażenia = magiczne | Efekty czarów = pojedyncze | Tarcze czarów = blokują pojedyńczego Meepa. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Święte Dzwonki zaczynają pojawiają po raz pierwszy w 35 sekundzie meczu w grupach, a potem co 50 sekund. W pierwszej grupie pojawiają się 2 Święte Dzwonki, natomiast w grupie drugiej i trzeciej 1. Ta czynność powtarza się w nieskończoność. ** Święte Dzwonki do 5 minuty meczu nie mogą pojawić się we wrogiej dżungli i bazie. * Święte Dzwonki są widoczne dla Barda nawet wtedy, gdy znajdują się we Mgle Wojny. ** Święte Dzwonki nie są widoczne, gdy Bard jest pod wpływem lub . * Ikony Świętych Dzwonków na minimapie są widoczne tylko dla Barda. * Meepy nie działają z – Meepy: od teraz nakładają 25% na 1 sekundę – Meepy: zadają o 25 obrażeń magicznych więcej – łącznie 55. – Meepy: limit zostaje powiększony do 2. – Meepy: zadają o 25 obrażeń magicznych więcej – łącznie 80. – Meepy: od teraz duchy zadają dodatkowe obrażenia wrogom w stożku za celem. – Meepy: zadają o 30 obrażeń magicznych więcej – łącznie 110. – Meepy: czas pojawiania się następnych duchów zostaje skrócony do 7 sekund. – Meepy: zadają o 30 obrażeń magicznych więcej – łącznie 140. – Meepy: zostaje wzmocnione do 45%. – Meepy: zadają o 35 obrażeń magicznych więcej – łącznie 175. – Meepy: limit zostaje powiększony do 3. – Meepy: zadają o 35 obrażeń magicznych więcej – łącznie 210. – Meepy: obszar działania zostaje zwiększony. – Meepy: zadają o 35 obrażeń magicznych więcej – łącznie 245. – Meepy: czas pojawiania się następnych duchów zostaje skrócony do 6 sekund. – Meepy: zadają o 35 obrażeń magicznych więcej – łącznie 280. – Meepy: zostaje wzmocnione do 60%. – Meepy: zadają o 35 obrażeń magicznych więcej – łącznie 315. – Meepy: limit zostaje powiększony do 4. – Meepy: zadają o 30 obrażeń magicznych więcej – łącznie 345. – Meepy: czas pojawiania się następnych duchów zostaje skrócony do 5 sekund. – Meepy: zadają o 30 obrażeń magicznych więcej – łącznie 375. – Meepy: zostaje wzmocnione do 70% – Meepy: zadają o 25 obrażeń magicznych więcej – łącznie 400. – Meepy: czas pojawiania się następnych duchów zostaje skrócony do 4 sekund. – Meepy: zadają o 25 obrażeń magicznych więcej – Łącznie 425. – Meepy: zostaje wzmocnione do 75%. – Meepy: zadają o 20 obrażeń magicznych więcej – łącznie 445. – Meepy: zostaje wzmocnione do 80%. – Meepy: zadają o 20 obrażeń magicznych więcej – łącznie 465. – Meepy: zadają o 20 obrażeń magicznych więcej. }} | Film = BardPVideo.ogv }} : Bard wystrzeliwuje wiązkę duchowej energii w linii prostej, zadając obrażenia magiczne i pierwszego trafionego wroga o 60%. Gdy Kosmiczne Uwiązanie trafi wroga, energia leci dalej, szukając kolejnego celu. Jeżeli trafi w przeszkodę lub przeciwnika, na chwilę oba cele i zadając drugiemu celowi takie same obrażenia. | Poziomy = * Obrażenia magiczne: 80/125/170/215/260 (+65% mocy umiejętności) * Długość spowolnienia lub ogłuszenia: 1/1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8 sekundy | Celowanie = Kosmiczne Uwiązanie to liniowa umiejętność mierzona. | Obrażenia = magiczne | Efekty czarów = obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = nie | Bariery = tak | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Ogłuszenie może zostać aktywowane, gdy wiązka trafi w przeszkody stworzone przez gracza, jak i . * Ogłuszenie występuje nawet wtedy, gdy pierwszy lub drugi cel umiejętności zginie. * Wrogie Bramy również są uważane za przeszkody. | Film = BardQVideo.ogv }} : Bard przywołuje ołtarz zdrowia, który wzmacnia się po 10 sekundach. Bard może posiadać maksymalnie 3 aktywne ołtarze. Sojuszniczy bohaterowie, gdy przejdą przez ołtarz aktywują go, przywracając sobie część zdrowia i zyskują 50% premii do prędkości ruchu zanikającej w czasie 1.5 sekundy. Wrodzy bohaterowie mogą zniszczyć ołtarz, przechodząc przez niego. | Poziomy = * Minimalne uleczenie: 30/60/90/120/150 (+30% mocy umiejętności) * Maksymalne uleczenie: 70/110/150/190/230 (+60% mocy umiejętności) | Celowanie = Ołtarz Opiekuna to celowana w miejsce docelowe umiejętność obszarowa, będąca ulepszeniem. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Jeśli Bard posiada 3 aktywne Ołtarze i stworzy nowy, który natychmiast zostanie zużyty, to nie jest on liczony jako kolejny Ołtarz, co oznacza, że najstarszy nie zostanie zniszczony. | Film = BardWVideo.ogv }} : Bard przywołuje jednokierunkowy portal na wybranej ścianie, tworząc korytarz. Zarówno sojuszniczy, jak i wrodzy bohaterowie mogą przez niego przejść, klikając na wrota PPM, podczas przejścia sojuszniczy bohaterowie dodatkowo zyskują premię do prędkości ruchu. | Poziomy = * Prędkość ruchu: 10/20/30/40/50% | Celowanie = Magiczna Podróż to umiejętność mierzona. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Magiczna Podróż nie może zostać użyta do "ucieczki z mapy". * Magiczna Podróż nie posiada limitu użyć. * Magiczna Podróż, gdy łączy się z terenem, powoduje, że cele mogą podróżować bez ograniczeń i mogą zatrzymać się jedynie po wyjściu portalu. * Cele podczas Magicznej Podróży są nadal wrażliwe na obrażenia i większość efektów kontroli tłumu. | Film = BardEVideo.ogv }} : Bard po krótkiej chwili wystrzeliwuje impuls energii w miejcie docelowe, wprowadzając w wszystkie jednostki na 2.5 sekundy, wliczając w to sojuszniczych i wrogich bohaterów, stwory, potwory, i wieże. | Poziomy = | Celowanie = Zmiana Przeznaczenia to celowana w miejsce docelowe umiejętność obszarowa. | Efekty czarów = nie | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność na wrogu, ale nie na sojuszniku. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Zmiana Przeznaczenia nie działa na cele niewrażliwe lub odporne na efekty kontroli tłumu. | Film = BardRVideo.ogv }} Wskazówki Grając jako Bard: *Zbieranie w celu wzmocnienia jest ważne, ale nie zaniedbuj sojusznika w alei! Zrób porządne wejście, sprowadzając za sobą sprzymierzeńca do alei za pomocą . *Pozwól swoim się naładować – przywracają znacznie więcej zdrowia, gdy mają pełną moc. *Pamiętaj, że przeciwnicy także mogą skorzystać z portali oraz że twoja może trafić twoich sojuszników! *Kiedy dżungler zaczyna po twojej stronie mapy, czasem warto dodać pierwszy punkt w i postawić ich kilka, zanim rozpocznie się gra. Twoja mana zregeneruje się w dużej mierze, zanim rozpocznie się walka na alei, a sojuszniczy dżungler będzie miał przewagę w dżungli. *Podczas ucieczki dobrym pomysłem może być użycie i wyczekanie z , zamiast kontynuowanie ucieczki. Dużo łatwiej jest uciec przed ogłuszonym wrogiem albo można wykorzystać okazję i spróbować zabić uprzedniego oprawcę. Grając przeciwko Bardowi: *Przeciwnicy także mogą przejść przez portale . Możesz za nim podążać, jeśli uznasz to za bezpieczne, pamiętaj jednak, że może to być zasadzka. *Możesz zniszczyć , stając na nich. Nie poddaj ich bez walki. *Superumiejętność - - działa na sojuszników, przeciwników, potwory i wieże. Czasami korzystne jest wskoczenie w jej obszar działania! *Staraj się nie stać za pojedynczym stworem, odsłoniętym sojusznikiem lub obok ściany. z łatwością może cię ogłuszyć za pomocą . cs:Bard de:Bard en:Bard es:Bardo fr:Bard it:Bard pt-br:Bardo ru:Бард Kategoria:Mężczyźni